


Misunderstanding

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Gen, Minor arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: You are Chuck’s personal assistant but have taken the day off. You find yourself in the bar where you meet a handsome guy, but you turn him down only to see him again the next day.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Woof! It has been a long time since I have written anything. Moving to two different countries within one month really screws with you. I am using this for @butiaintgonnaloveem ‘s Tiff’s WTF Challenge. Thank you for extending the deadline, because Chuck knows I wasn’t going to make the original one! My prompt was “Sure you can have my phone number. It’s like having a direct line to God, but better, because I answer.” and t is highlighted below. I feel like this is aweful, and truely deserves a WTF?! but hey, it got me writing again!

Dean walked up to the door knocking lightly, then waited as he heard shuffling coming from inside.  
“Y/N what are you doing here I thought you were taking the day off.” Chuck opened the door and looked up in surprise. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, “oh, you aren’t Y/N.”  
“Ummm no, I’m not. Who is Y/N?”  
“She is my assistant Dean. What do you want Dean? Anytime a Winchester shows up at my doorstep it isn’t good for me.”  
“What, I can’t come visit an old friend every once in a while?”  
“No you can’t Dean because you always have a reason.” Chuck walked back into the house leaving Dean to follow him. They walked into the living room and Chuck sat behind his desk.  
“Okay, I was nearby and just wanted to check in on you. Make sure you weren’t dead or writing another Supernatural book or something,” Dean shrugged as he sat down, “it’s not like you answer the phone when Sam or I call.”  
Chuck shrugs looking over his computer towards Dean, “I’ve been busy working on a book.” Dean shoots a look towards him, “not a Supernatural book, don’t worry. Y/N and I have been working on something she had an idea for. I kind of took the idea and ran with it.   
“So are you going to tell me about this assistant of yours or is it going to remain a mystery?”  
“Goodbye Dean,” Chuck stood pointing towards the door.  
“I was only asking, no need to get all high and mighty on me Chuck. If you don’t want me here all you have to do is ask me to leave.”  
“Dean, please leave.” Chuck opened the door waving his arm out the door.  
Dean followed Chuck to the door and turned as he stepped outside, “but….”  
“It was good to see you again Dean.” Chuck shut the door before Dean could respond.  
“That isn’t suspicious at all Chuck,” Dean said shaking his head at the closed door in front of him before turning to head back to the impala.  
***A few hours later***  
“I’ll take another Robbie,” you said setting your shot glass down on the bar. It wasn’t often that you took time off of work, but you needed to every once in a while.   
“That boss of yours gone crazy again Hun,” Robbie asked as he poured you another shot of whisky.  
“He isn’t crazy Robbie. He just has a unique process.” You shoot the bartender a glare before downing your shot and placing the glass back on the bar.  
“And that is why every time you have a day off you end up here down whisky by yourself Y/N.”  
“Just shut up and pour.” Robbie shrugs and turns to pour another shot.  
“I will take one of those as well please,” a tall, good looking man had sat down in the stool next to you. Robbie handed you both a shot class as the man turned to you, “cheers.”   
You raised your glass to his before downing your shot once again. You smirked as the guy shuddered taking his shot. “Too strong for you buddy?”  
“Nah sweetheart, this is the good stuff. Just haven’t had it in a while. Rough day,” he asked nodding towards the many shot glasses sitting in front of you.  
“Nope, I just have a day off. I don’t take too many days off so it is nice to let loose when I get the chance ya know?”  
“I get it. Another round?” You smiled at him as he called Robbie over to pour another round for the two of you. “My name’s Dean.”  
“Y/N.”  
“So what’s a girl like you do on her day off then Y/N?” He looked you up and down before a smile appeared on his face.  
‘I’d like to do you,’ you thought to yourself smirking a little as you also looked him over. He looked like how you imagined one of the characters in Chuck’s Supernatural books would look. “Oh you know, the stuff I can’t get done when I’m working all the time; laundry, errands, the fun stuff.”  
“So are you here drinking because of work of the errands,” Dean chuckled as he took a sip of the drink he had ordered.  
“Both honestly. I love working as a personal assistant, but it is a lot. I just need to unwind sometimes; you know?”  
Dean let out a huff, “You are preaching to the choir Y/N. I know lots of ways to unwind if you would like some help with that.”  
“Oh, what did you have in mind Dean,” you asked raising an eyebrow at him.   
“Well I mean we could get out of here if you want,” Dean nodded his head toward the door.  
“Not tonight Dean. I have to be up early to get to work in the morning.” His face dropped a little at this. ‘He must not get rejected often,’ you thought to yourself.  
“I will be in town for a while longer, can I at least have your number?”  
 **“Sure you can have my phone number. It’s like a direct line to God, but better, because I answer.”** You winked at him as you wrote your number on his hand. “Goodnight Dean.”  
“Goodnight Y/N.” You felt his eyes on you until the door shut behind you.  
**The next morning**  
“So how was your day off,” Chuck questioned as he sat down at his desk smiling at you.  
“It was good. Got a lot done, had some drinks, rejected a guy who must not get that much.” You smirked at the memories of Dean before taking a sip of your coffee.  
“Oh, Y/N the heart breaker now, huh?”  
“Oh shut it!” You throw a pillow at Chuck who leans out of the way before it lands with a soft thud behind him. “So, do we have much on the agenda for today Mr. writer man?”  
Chuck rolled his eyes at you, “I have a couple chapters I worked on yesterday while you were out having fun that I would like you to proof-read, but other than that I don’t think so.”  
You smiled taking the papers he was holding out to you before getting comfortable with you pen on the couch. After reading a paragraph you and Chuck both jumped when there was a heavy knock on the door. You looked at Chuck who shrugged his shoulders before you stood to walk to the door.  
“Okay Chuck I lied yesterday when I said I didn’t have a reason to…” Dean stopped in his tracks when he looked up and saw you. “Y/N, I wasn’t expecting to see you.”  
“Obviously,” you chuckled as you walked back towards the living room. “So you know Chuck, huh? Or are you staling me Dean?”  
“You two have met,” Chuck questioned looking between the two of you.  
“We met last night. Chuck is the crazy boss huh?” Dean raised an eyebrow at you feeling cocky.  
“I never said he was crazy you idiot. That was Robbie, not me. Did those shots go to your pretty little head?”  
“Wait, is Dean the reject,” Chuck interrupted.  
“Reject? I am not no reject Chuck!”  
“Oh my god! Can we not do this? Why the hell are you here Dean?” You glared at Chuck before looking pointedly at Dean.  
“I need to talk to Chuck. Privately,” he glared back at you.  
You grabbed the papers you had been reading and started to move towards the door, “No. She can stay. Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of her Dean.” Chuck looked at you with a smile.  
“Can I Chuck, does she know?” Dean looked back and forth between the two of you.  
“Well, no, but I’ve been meaning to tell her.”  
“Can we not talk about ‘her’ like she isn’t in the room,” you questioned putting air quotes around her.  
Dean let out a sigh and looked at Chuck waiting for him to continue. “Okay, Y/N. I know you have read all of the Supernatural books, because I asked you to.”  
“Seriously,” Dean huffed.  
“Shut it Winchester,” Chuck said holding up a hand.  
“Wait, Winchester,” you asked looking between the two men before you.  
“Y/N, the books are real. Sam and Dean Winchester are real. Everything in those books are true. I am a prophet of the Lord. This,” Chuck pointed at Dean, “is the Dean Winchester in the flesh.  
Your head was spinning from what Chuck had just said. Maybe he was crazy after all. “I think I’m going to need a minute to process all of this,” you said sitting on the floor right where you had been standing just a moment prior.


End file.
